Sasha
1. Teil „Also dann, wir sehen uns nachher!“, verabschiedete Nadi sich von mir, senkte ihre zum Abschiedsgruß erhobene Hand. Ibi sah sich noch nicht einmal mehr um, sie diskutierte aufgeregt mit Roni, gingen gemeinsam aus dem Schulhaus, unserer Französischlehrerin folgend. Melanie winkte ebenfalls noch einmal schnell, dann war ich allein. Allein. Himmel, ich war allein! Und wie viel Angst mir dieses einzelne Wort bereitete. Es kam mir anders vor, so als hätte ein junges Pferd seine Herde verlassen müssen. Mein Atem ging stockend, obwohl sich die Gefahr hinter meinem unscheinbaren Alltag zu verstecken schien. Massen an Schülern trotteten gelangweilt oder rüpelhaft schubsend und drängelnd an mir vorbei. So saß und sitze ich hier also, lasse die Beine von der Bank, auf der ich sitze, baumeln und warte darauf, dass der unendlich lang erscheinende Fluss von verschlafenen Schülern verebbt. Darauf musste ich auch gar nicht lange warten, die Kette an der Treppe riss regelrecht, als die letzten Nachzügler von Bussen und Ampeln eintrafen. Der Gong, ein heller, aber mechanischer Ton erklang, er ließ mich aufschrecken und mein Kopf ruckte reflexartig nach oben. Wie still es auf einmal war. Von einer scheinbar weit entfernten Treppe drangen noch immer Schritte zu mir, leises Gemurmel verriet die Anwesenheit der Anderen. '' Jetzt gilt es, dachte ich mir. Jetzt bin ich wirklich allein. Ein unheimliches Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit beschlich mich. Hätte ich diese endlose Zeit nicht mit Schreiben dieser Geschichte vertan, hätte ich mich bestimmt auch andauernd umgesehen. Dies ist meine Geschichte und nur ich weiß, was passiert, also hätte ich mir im Fall der Erzählerin Dinge gesucht, die mir helfen. Verstecke, Orte, an denen ich sicher und von anderen Menschen umgeben war. Doch dem ist und war nicht so und irgendwo fielen nacheinander drei Türen ins Schloss. Schlüssel rasselten, als sie auf andere Metallteile in ihrem Bund trafen. Ich rieb mir die Hände, als sei mir kalt, wieder schweifte mein Blick herum. Ich entdeckte die Fische im Aquarium, ein verbitternder Einfall des Schicksals, meine Einsamkeit zu lindern. Stumme Zeugen, weiter nichts. Sie hätten alles beobachten können. Alles. Was mir hier und wem auch immer in dieser abartigen Dreiviertelstunde passierte und doch wären sie immer noch nur stumme Zeugen. Langsam wurde alles ruhig, die Welt versank in der zähflüssigen Trägheit des Schweigens. Nur mein Herz schien unentwegt so laut zu pochen, dass die komplette Schule in stetem Vibrieren meines unnatürlich lauten Herzschlages erzitterte. Wie ein ängstlicher, kleiner Vogel flatterte es, ich schien fast das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Woher kam dieses Gefühl, jenes, welches mir sagte, dass gleich etwas passierte, dass mich wissen ließ, wie brutal doch alles war? Alles, das war die Welt, alles, das war mein Alltag, alles, dass war die Illusion des Lebens. Und auf einmal, da wollte ich aufstehen, der Druck wurde mir zu viel, die Panik, die meinen Körper zu sprengen versuchte, wurde so unermesslich groß, dass ich etwas unternehmen musste. Doch da packte mich eine Hand im Nacken, drückte mich so langsam wie grob zurück auf die hölzerne, hellgelbe Bank zurück. „Schön sitzen bleiben“, knurrte eine Stimme, ich schloss die Augen und atmete zitternd aus. Es ist vorbei, was immer hier los ist, es wird gleich vorbei sein. Es wird enden, damit, dass ich sterbe. Die Stimme, die mir Befehle erteilt, ist kalt, eisig. Grausam und brutal. Es gäbe soviel Schlechtes zu dieser Stimme zu berichten, doch das einzige, was mir auffiel, war der Schmerz darin. Vielleicht bemitleidete ich sie auch, aber ich mochte denjenigen, der sprach. Ob es ein stiller Impuls war oder doch etwas ganz anderes, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Hinter mir hörte ich eine Tür schlagen, plötzlich und unvermittelt. „Hey, Sasha, wir sind fertiiig!“ Der Typ, der gekommen war, hatte eine laute, unkonzentrierte Stimme. „Ruhe du Vollidiot!“, zischte Sasha nun und die Stimme war direkt neben ihm. Aha, ein Jemand namens Sasha. „Äh…ok, wer ist das, Partner?“ „Wenn wir Partner sind, bin ich der Osterhase. Du Trottel, sie war im Weg!“ Ich wagte nicht, mich zu bewegen. Zitterkrämpfe durchliefen mich unablässig, Angstschweiß stand mir auf der Stirn. Sie war im Weg?'' Schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr kommen. Jetzt war ich offiziell tot. Es war aus! „Na los, steh schon auf“, befahl Sasha eindringlich, die Hand in meinem Nacken ließ etwas locker, sodass ich schwankend zum Stehen kam. „Sasha? Karin und…“ Er wurde jäh unterbrochen. „Wirst du wohl die Klappe halten? Wir werden sie niemals am Leben lassen können, wenn du alles vorher verrätst!“ Ich schluckte. Meine Überlebenschancen erhöhten sich gerade auf 1%. Wenn das Plappermaul neben uns endlich mal den Mund halten konnte…Ich fühlte warmen Atem an meiner Schläfe, hörte Sashas flüsternde Stimme an meinem Ohr. „Ok, hör mir zu, hör mir zu, kleines Mädchen.“ Ein irres Lachen, sein Atem, rasselnd, auf einmal so anders. „Wenn du überleben willst, läufst du jetzt ganz unauffällig neben mir her. In meinen Taschen sind mindestens drei scharf geschliffene Küchenmesser. Wenn du willst, dass ich sie dir so quälend langsam wie möglich in den Rücken ramme, brauchst du nur irgendwen auf dich aufmerksam zu machen.“ Ich merkte, wie ich nickte. „Gut…“, er legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter, sodass es aussah, als wären wir altbekannte Freunde. „Ooh…ich finde, dass sieht richtig niedlich aus!“, bemerkte die der Typ neben uns und Sasha warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Und dich werde ich eine Wüste verbannen, sobald wird das hier durchgezogen haben!“. Entsetzt schluckte der Typ und war augenblicklich brav schweigend. Was er wohl hatte? Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus, das entspannte mich sonst immer. Komischerweise auch jetzt. Sasha umgab ein leichter Lavendelgeruch, vielleicht fühlte ich mich deshalb so geborgen in seiner Nähe. Komisch, er wollte mich gerade entführen, wieso also fühlte ich mich wohl? Ich begriff, dass ich auf einmal vollkommen entspannt dastand. Er hatte mich wirklich beruhigt. „Lauf los“, seine Stimme war jetzt warm und zärtlich, ganz anders als noch vorhin. „Stell dir einfach vor, wir spielen Theater…“ Wieder durchlief mich ein leichtes Schauern. „Theater?“, Er nickte leicht und unmerklich. Sein Blick schweifte zu der großen Uhr, vergewisserte sich, dass sein Zeitgefühl ihn nicht trügte. Trotzdem glaubte ich etwas Besorgtes in den schokoladenbraunen Augen erkennen. Er tat einen Schritt, zwang mich, ebenfalls einen zu tun. Ich schluckte. Er wollte das Gebäude verlassen. Weg vom Schulgelände, weg von meiner einzigen Chance auf Rettung. Ich hatte Angst, Panik staute sich in mir auf. Da, meine letzte Rettung! Meine Klasse, die gerade von ihrem Französisch-Wahlfach zurückkam. Ja, endlich! Dieser Alptraum hatte endlich ein Ende, war sowieso schon viel zu lang. Aber ich hatte'' ihn vergessen, er, der wie ein starker Beschützer treu an meiner Seite ging, er, der mich erst in diese beunruhigende Situation gebracht hatte, er, der mir jetzt ein paar Worte in ruhigem Ton zuflüsterte. „Na, nicht übermütig werden“, Sein Arm schlang sich etwas fester um mich. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass ich meine Chance wahrnahm. Sein Kopf rückte etwas näher an mich heran, augenblicklich schwand die Kälte des grausamen Herbsttages. „Dazu kommen wir doch später noch…“ Ich hörte ihn leise lachen und urplötzlich erstarrte ich. Ich wolle nicht weiterlaufen, meine Beine waren wie aus Gummi, er musste mich schon fast mitziehen. „Lauf“ Seine Stimme war eisig. „Mary?“ Innerlich begann ich zu jubeln. Ja! Ich war ihnen aufgefallen! Ibi klang etwas mehr als nur überrascht. Ich versuchte ein Lächeln. „Hallo…ihr…“, meine Stimme klang etwas zittrig, ich bemühte mich, dies zu korrigieren. „Wir haben jetzt Mathe, ich hoffe, du weißt das!“, meinte Nadi, ihre wütenden Worte standen im Gegensatz zu ihrer besorgten Miene. „Ich…komm dann nach. Hab noch was zu erledigen“ Ich zwinkerte ihnen lächelnd zu, legte den Kopf schief. „Und was ist das für ein Typ?“ Eine Schülerin schien meinen unheimlichen, unheimlich gut aussehenden Begleiter bemerkt zu haben. „Ich bin ihr neuer Freund. Wie wär es, wenn du uns einfach in Ruhe lässt?“, Seine Stimme war barsch, sein Blick durchdringend auf die Fragende gerichtete. So intensiv, so…''aggressiv. Niemand würde sich trauen uns noch einmal anzusprechen. Nicht so meine beiden besten Freundinnen. Ibi und Nadi traten einen Schritt vor, Melanie nahm ihren Platz ein. „Stimmt das?“, fragte Nadi mich, jetzt klang sie fast enttäuscht. „Ich…“ unentschlossen traf mein Blick den Boden und ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick zerschmetterte mich. „Natürlich ist sie!“, meinte er, zog mich in eine Umarmung, mein Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Es musste romantisch und gleichzeitig skandalös wirken, als der Blonde mich küsste. Für mich war es beides zugleich. Für wen hielt sich der Typ eigentlich? Es war empörend festzustellen, dass er absolute Kontrolle über mich hatte. Autsch, diese Feststellung tat weh. Gleichzeitig tat es so gut, jenes Gefühl, jenes, geliebt zu werden. Aber war das wirklich so? War es nicht alles nur eine Lüge? Ich merkte, wie seine Hand sich schmerzhaft warnend in meinen Arm krallte. Ich sah ihn kurz an, er stierte jedoch nur zu meiner Klasse. Als er endlich von mir abließ, war ich schon so weit abgekühlt, dass mich nichts mehr überraschte. Ich hatte einen klaren Kopf bekommen und begriffen, dass ich mich vorbildlich verhalten musste, damit er mich möglicherweise am Leben ließ. „Ja. Wir sind seit einer Woche zusammen. Na und?“ Meine Stimme war genauso kalt wie grausam. Vollkommen emotionslos. Wie er. „Okay…“ Zögernd gaben meine Freunde auf. Zwar widerwillig, aber sie taten es. Sasha klopfte mir lobend auf die Schulter, als die Klasse leise murmelnd und spekulierend weitergezogen war. Sie war gerade in der breiten Tür der Schule verschwunden. „Zur Hölle nochmal, was geht in deinem kranken Kopf vor?“ Ich wollte mich von ihm abstoßen, doch er hielt mich mit eisernem Griff fest. „Geh nicht zu weit…es könnte schlimm für dich enden.“ Mir war im Moment alles egal. „Lass mich los!“, kreischte ich. Bevor ich begriff, was in mir vorging, sah mir der Lauf einer Pistole entgegen. Mein Atem kam mir endlos langestreckt vor, viel zu sehr schien ich mich auf einmal zu bewegen. „Tut mir leid…“, er hob arrogant den Kopf, hatte sich etwas zur Seite gedreht. „Du…bist keine so gute Schauspielerin“. Ein Knall löste sich, schnellte mit der Kugel um die Wette, doch beides schien abrupt in meinem Knie zu enden. Ein ungeheurer Schmerz ließ mich aufschreien, eine Druckwelle warf mich zurück. Ich landete hart auf dem asphaltierten Boden, fühlte nur noch den siedenden, pulsierenden Schmerz, war zu betäubt von der Wucht der Ereignisse, etwas zu tun. Er hatte es wirklich getan. Er hatte mich angeschossen. In einem dichter werdenden Tränenschleier erkannte ich ihn, zitternd, keuchend, berauscht von der jetzigen Vielfalt der Möglichkeiten. Auch er schien etwas geschockt, doch das war egal, bereits jetzt legte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Züge, voll Stolz auf seine Tat. Er schien solchen Spaß an meinem Leiden zu haben, garantiert hatte er als Kind kleine Katzen vor Autos geworfen. Er trat einen Schritt näher, legte den Kopf schief, stand nun ganz dicht an meiner sich krümmenden Gestalt. Dann hob er langsam, ganz langsam den Fuß. Ich starrte ihn panisch und flehend an, während ich mich darauf konzentrierte, die immerwährenden Schmerzen auszublenden. Dann trat er zu. Es war ein heftiger Tritt, fast wie eine Ohrfeige, bei der ich gepeinigt aufjaulte. Er hatte meine Schulter getroffen und ich wusste nicht, ob ich vor Verzweiflung lachen oder weinen sollte. Er sah sich hektisch um, schniefte kurz und packte mich unter den Armen. Da, er zerrte mich in eine Ecke, dort, zwischen Wand und Mauer, wo es niemanden störte, wenn eine Leiche herumlag. Ich war tot. Er lehnte mich achtlos gegen die Wand. „Ich hätte mir ja gern mehr Zeit für dich genommen…“, meinte er und es klang wie eine Entschuldigung für die nun folgenden Tritte und Schläge, die erbarmungslos auf mich niederprasselten. Ich spuckte Blut, es stieg immer wieder in meiner Kehle hoch, mein rechtes Bein brannte schlimmer als höllisch, ich zerbiss mir fast die Zähne. Nur noch vereinzelt keuchte ich gequält. Konnte das denn nicht endlich vorbei sein? Leben wurde mir gleichgültig, nur wie ein Ort von Schmerz und Hass. '' Erlösung, wann auch du mich durchfluten mögest, ich erwarte deine zuckersüße Gefühllosigkeit mit Freuden.'' Meine Welt wurde grau, mein Blick trüb, in eine unbekannte Ferne gerichtet. Ob ich verbluten würde? Verdursten? Ersticken? Es war mir egal, aber es sollte schnell kommen. Was brachte es, zu leiden? Im Tod waren wir alle gleich! Ob Jenseits oder nicht, meine Schmerzen würden mir genommen. Meine erschöpften Lider senkten sich über die glasigen Augen. Endlich, ich war bereit. Ich schaffte es, etwas zu murmeln, was ich nicht verstand, Sashas Miene schwankte zwischen absoluter Fassungslosigkeit und einem grausam verzerrtem, wahnsinnigen Lächeln. Alles verschwamm, wurde taub, gefühllos. Leicht. Das nächste und gleichzeitig Letzte, was ich sah, war ein ungemein helles Licht. Es ließ mich blinzeln. 2. Teil Es verschwand nicht. Ich nahm wieder etwas wahr, Wärme, ein leichter Druck auf meinem Körper, wie von einer Decke. Ich atmete ebenso seltsame Luft ein, sie war trotzdem nicht stickig. Das war doch nicht der Tod! So sollte es nicht sein. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, zu strecken, doch sofort begann mein rechter Arm höllisch zu brennen. '' Tick, Tack, Tock.'' Im Sekundentakt drang dieses fremde Klicken zu mir. Es war eine Uhr. '' Tick, Tack, Tock.'' Da war noch etwas. Stimmen. Sie waren leise, gedämpft, erinnerten mich an meine kleine Schwester, die nie den Mund halten konnte. Auch wenn es Sonntagmorgen war. Die Stimmen wurden klarer, lauter, verständlicher. „Glaubst du, sie erkennt dich?“ „Natürlich. Weshalb auch nicht?“ „Du böser Junge!“ „Und du bist schuld.“ „Woran?“ „Ich hätte sie leben lassen können…“ „Pah…das stimmt doch gar nicht“ „Jaja.“ „Was meinst du? Ob die herausfinden, dass sie nicht bei dem Anschlag gestorben ist?“ „Na und? Niemand wird uns etwas nachweisen können“ „Was meinst du? Erinnert sie sich?“ „Nein. Sie war schon bewusstlos, als ich sie reingetragen hab“ „Hat dich wirklich niemand gesehen?“ „Außer ihr nicht“ „Ich will hoffen, dass Karin und Nils die Bombe richtig gelegt haben“ „Die verstehen ihr Handwerk, mach dir keine Sorgen“ „Ich mach mir keine Sorgen. Fast alle Schüler sind tot. Die Schule ist ein Wrack“ „Ein Traum für jedes ungezogene Kind“ „Haha, sehr lustig.“ Für einen kurzen Moment wurde alles stiller, wie als hätte sich Watte über meine Ohren gelegt. Wer sprach da? Und worüber? Ein Anschlag? Auf meine Schule? Das war einfach nicht möglich! Ein Piepen schob sich in den Geräuschhintergrund meiner Wahrnehmung. Es war gleichmäßig ebenfalls im Takt einer Sekunde. Plötzlich begriff ich, wo ich war. Das hier war keinesfalls der Tod. Es war ein Krankenhaus. Ich seufzte, soweit es mein ledierter Brustkorb zuließ. Fast schon hatte ich gedacht, allen Leiden entkommen zu sein. Trotzdem würde ich gern wissen, zu wem die Stimmen gehörten, die scheinbar in meinem Kopf und im Raum herumschwirrten. Sie kamen mir bekannt vor, aber ich schaffte es nicht, sie einzuordnen. Es war, als würden alle meine Gedanken verwischt, nur noch teilweise erhalten oder komplett verschwunden sein. Ich versuchte mich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, das Gesprochene zu verstehen. Es kam mir vor, als müsste ich eine ungeheure Konzentration aufbringen, um zu verstehen, dass Sasha und sein vorlauter Partner an meinem Krankenbett standen. Schlagartig beschleunigte sich das Piepen. Es überwachte meinen Herzschlag und der raste gerade um sein Leben. „OH wie schön…sie hat uns bemerkt!“, meinte die laute Stimme fröhlich. Sie klang kindisch und er klatschte kurz in die Hände. Es hörte sich an, als würde ein Kleinkind im Sandkasten spielen. „Wir werden sehen“, erwiderte Sasha und ich nahm Schritte wahr. Wieder schnellte mein Puls in die Höhe. Er beugte sich über mich. „Na, sind wir auch schon wieder wach?“ Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie und Hohn. Ich wollte zurückzucken und stellte mich gleichzeitig instinktiv tot. Ich spürte kalten Atem an meiner Wange. „Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst…“ Seine Stimme war jetzt nicht mehr spöttisch, wie gerade eben noch, sondern dunkel und drohend. „Schade“ ein leises Lachen strich heiß an meine Wange. „Du wirst niemandem niemals irgendetwas erzählen können.“ Ich spürte, wie seine Präsens wich und atmete erleichtert auf. Das Piepen stabilisierte sich. „Es wird schnell gehen. Bald ist es vorbei.“, beruhigte er mich, mein Arm hob sich, an meinem Handgelenk stach etwas. Zwar kurz und ganz sanft, aber ich spürte es. Ich nahm alles wahr, alles. Wie irgendetwas mit einer Injektionsnadel in meine Vene gegeben wurde, wie zittrig die Hand war, die sie führte. Ich keuchte unter der durchsichtigen Plastikmaske, die über meinen Lippen lag, auf, schlagartig schien alles zu erschlaffen. Ich spürte nichts mehr, mein Kopf wollte zur Seite sacken, wurde aber von dem Kopfkissen gehalten. Das Piepen meiner Herzschläge wurde kurzzeitig schneller, danach immer, immer langsamer. Das war‘s! Meine Gedanken waren das Einzige, was noch normal funktionierte. Ich nahm den stechenden Schmerz in meinem Handgelenk nicht mehr wahr, wie er sich ausbreitete, auch nicht, wie er nachließ und Sasha begann, meine Hand zu halten. „Keine Sorge, selbst wenn du wieder überlebst…ich werde immer da sein, um dich umzubringen“ Es hörte sich eher wie ein Versprechen an, als eine Drohung. Auch über den Tod hinaus. Ich fühlte, wie meine Lebensgeister mich verließen, wie der Tod mit eisigen Klauen nach mir griff, wie er ein schwarzes Leichentuch um mein Bewusstsein schlang. Ein schwarzer Abgrund tat sich in meiner Wahrnehmung auf, ich fiel, immer tiefer, dorthin, wo man nicht mehr fallen konnte. Ich würde nie wieder zurückkehren müssen. Ich war tot. Endlich. Tick. Tack.. Tock... 3. Teil Es war schon eine Weile vergangen. Ich lebte. Ich lebte und hatte eigentlich nie damit aufgehört. Ich wusste nicht, was damals im Krankenhaus passiert war und ich wollte es auch nicht wissen. Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte, war, wie ich offensichtlich eine ganze Weile nach dem ganzen Schlamassel zuhause in meinem Bett aufwachte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nichts mehr von Sasha gehört, aber er ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Nun ja, es war an einem Nachmittag, an dem ich gerade von der Schule gekommen war. Naja, Schule war etwas übertrieben. Das gesamte Gebäude war nach dem Anschlag baufällig geworden, ersatzweise waren wir deshalb an einer Grundschule ebenfalls in unserem Ort. Es gab dort auch keinen wirklichen Unterricht, die meisten Schüler und Lehrer waren traumatisiert oder verletzt. Für die wenigen, die kamen, gab es keine Prüfungen oder Abfragen mehr. Es war alles ziemlich ruhig geworden, wenn man das mal so sagen konnte. Als ich dann an diesem einen Tag von der Schule kam, wusste ich bereits, dass sich, malwieder, etwas in meinem Leben veränderte. Als mich meine Mutter dann auch noch rausschickte, den Briefkasten auszuleeren und ich einen mir unbekannten Absender an einen für mich adressierten Brief vorfand, war klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich reichte also meiner Mutter die restlichen Briefe und setzte mich mit dem meinen an den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Nervenheilanstalt, stand beim Absender. Ich runzelte die Stirn und riss ihn auf. Ein sauberes, ebenso sauber gefaltetes Blatt Papier kam zum Vorschein. Mary. Stand oben. Das war mein Name. Liebe Mary. Soweit nichts Neues. Ich überflog den Text, ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen, um herauszufinden, von wem er stammte. '' Sasha.'' Sasha stand als letztes Wort. Dein Sasha. Ich schluckte, las einmal, zweimal, dreimal den kompletten Text haargenau durch nur um festzustellen, dass mein lieber Freund jetzt in der Psychiatrie festsaß. '' Ha! Rief ich gedanklich. '' Das hast du nun davon! Eine Schule in die Luft zu sprengen und ein unschuldiges Mädchen krankenhausreif zu prügeln! '' ''Das ist die Strafe, Sasha! Bis zu seiner möglichen Entlassung…bis zu einem möglichen, beginnenden Alptraum war es noch eine ganze Weile hin. Noch fast ein ganzes Jahr. Nun, bis dahin sollte ich die Zeit wohl genießen! 4. Teil Nach einem knappen Jahr, so wie er es vorausgesehen hatte, kam Sasha wieder. Er wirkte anständiger, so als hätte man ihn wirklich heilen können. Meine Eltern waren nicht da, als er kam und ich konnte seiner Bitte nach einem Spaziergang einfach nicht widerstehen. Er hatte zwar versucht, mich umzubringen, aber er war mir so merkwürdig vertraut, dass ich ihn sogar vermisst hatte. „Kann ich…dir vertrauen?“, meine Stimme klang zaghaft, fast so, als ob sie im kalten, einnehmenden Herbstwind unterzugehen drohte. „Aber sicher doch. Ich habe mich verändert und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich“ Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, ballte die Hände zu Fäuste. Wenn man davon dem ausging, was ich wusste, war er eins mit Sicherheit nicht: Mein Freund. Die Änderung, die dazu nötig war, war einfach eine viele zu große Aufgabe für sein verdorbenes Gehirn. „Zur Hölle noch mal, Sasha. Sag mir die Wahrheit!“, fluchte ich, aber er ließ sich davon nicht beeinflussen. „Du kennst meine Antwort doch schon. Hör doch auch mal auf dein Herz“, riet er mir, aber seine Heuchelei war einfach viel zu offensichtlich, als dass ich wirklich überzeugt hätte sein können. „Wieso sind wir hier?“, wollte ich wissen, Unsicherheit schwang in meiner Stimme mit und ich fröstelte, als der frische Herbstwind mir durch die Haare fuhr. Er erschien mir rau, ohne Mitgefühl, wie Sasha, an den ich meine Frage gestellt hatte. Ich hatte Angst, ich konnte nicht wissen, was auf mich zukam, doch es war sicherlich nichts Entspannendes. „Keine Sorge, wir gehen nur spazieren, weißt du?“ Ich wagte es nicht, erleichtert aufzuatmen. Solche verdorbenen Seelen wie er logen sooft sie nur konnten, jetzt würde es nicht anders sein. Unwillkürlich fiel mein Blick auf den weiten, grauen Mantel mit dem hohen Kragen, den er trug, auf seine rechte Manteltasche. Ich hatte beobachtet, wie er sich an der Fülle unserer Küchenmesser ergötzt hatte, so als fände er das glänzende, scharfe Metall "schön". Er hatte eine der vielleicht zehn Zentimeter langen Klingen eingesteckt, sie unauffällig in seiner Tasche verschwinden lassen. Er hatte mir nichts davon erzählt, also musste er etwas planen. Wie grausam. Trotzdem ließ sich meine Angst nicht mit Wut bekämpfen. „Du hast Angst. Sehr viel Angst“, bemerkte er auf einmal, so als hätte er meine Gedanken mitgehört. Ich stotterte etwas unbeholfen herum, er hatte mich entlarvt, er wusste, dass ich etwas von seinen Vorhaben ahnte. „Komm schon. Ich beiße nicht“, Er lächelte und begann irr zu kichern, wirklich sehr merkwürdig, dabei beobachtete er mich mit halb zugewandtem Gesicht. Wie als würde er in Fantasien schwelgen, in seinen Siegen…oder in anderem. Ich straffte die Schultern und ging ihm hinterher. Er streckte den Arm aus und schloss mich in eine Umarmung, während wir weitergingen. Seine Fürsorglichkeit war wie die Wärme, die von seinem Mantel kam. So wunderbar einfühlsam. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und spürte, wie er mich mit einer liebevollen Maske musterte. Es war ganz genau wie immer, er versteckte sich hinter einer netten Seite und lebte sich erst aus, wenn die Dunkelheit seine Identität ganz und gar verhüllte. Jetzt war es helllichter Nachmittag, aber es war ein stürmischer Tag, typisch Herbst. Graue, helle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und ließen alles irgendwie schmutzig aussehen. Da kam es mir gerade recht, die, wenn auch gespielte, Wärme meines Freundes. „Lauf doch etwas vor, ich komm gleich nach“, meinte er nach einer Weile, entließ mich aus der Umarmung, in der wir die ganze Zeit gelaufen waren. Misstrauisch sah ich mich nach ihm um, aber er hatte seine Augen starr auf eine winzige Kohlmeise gerichtet, die vor ihm in den Ästen eines jungen Baumes herumsprang. '' Er war doch niemals mit mir hier hergekommen, um Vögel zu beobachten!'' Mein Instinkt sagte mir, ich sollte rennen, also rannte ich. Nur weg von diesem Irren aus der Psychiatrie, nur auf ewig weg von hier. Er konnte ja hier im Wald versauern, während er seine Piepmätze beobachtete, aber mich hielt hier gar nichts mehr. Ich lief erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Das vertrocknete Laub unter mir knirschte verräterisch wie ein Kiesweg. Der heulende Wind erhob sich wieder, peitschte mir mit ungeheurer, unfairer Macht entgegen. Das, was ich lief, war viel zu wenig, als dass ich hätte entkommen können. Ich selbst kam mir vor, als würde ich im Schneckentempo laufen. Mir fehlte einfach die Kraft dazu. Es war die Panik, die uneingeschränkte Macht über mich hatte und gerade schien sie sich gegen mich zu stellen. Meine Beine wurden weich und gummiartig, aber gleitzeitig auch so schwer, als wären sie in Beton eingegossen. Ein wirklich unangenehmes Gefühl, besonders, als ich hörte, wie er schnell wie ein Tiger hinter mir herjagte. Ich hörte, wie das eingesteckte Messer in seiner tiefen Manteltasche mit einem Schlüssel oder etwas Ähnlichem zusammenstieß. Es gab einen klirrenden Ton, immer wieder, wie von rasselnden Ketten, die mich mit eisiger Entschlossenheit an Ort und Stelle zu binden versuchten. Das Unausweichliche geschah, er holte mich ein. Aber statt einer Hand, die er in meinen Rücken drückte, war es das eingesteckte Messer. Mühelos zerfetzte es meine dicke Jacke, den gestrickten Pulli und grub sich in meinen Rücken. Die Schneide war kalt, eiskalt bei den winterlichen Temperaturen und das Blut, welches meinen Rücken und die Jacke jetzt färbte, dampfte sanft in Wölkchen vor sich hin. Seine Atmung ging stoßhaft, aber er zog die Klinge wieder heraus und ließ sie fallen. „Spielen wir jetzt Fangen oder was?“, Seine Stimme war verzerrt vor Hohn, Gier und Wahnsinn. „Du stehst mir im Weg, langsam solltest du das doch verstanden haben!“, er gab mir einen kleinen Schubs und ich kippte vornüber. Die pulsierenden Schmerzen in der Gegend meines Herzens waren regelrecht hintergründig, meine seelische Enttäuschung über ihn übertrumpfte in diesen Sekunden alles. Ich weinte und es kam mir vor, als hätte seine Herzenskälte die Tränen bereits eingefroren, als sie über meine roten Wangen liefen. Ich fühlte, wie das Leben aus mir schwand, bevor ich auf dem harten Boden aufkam. 5. Teil Zitternd starrte ich vor mich hin. Mein Gegenüber wippte irr lächelnd vor und zurück. Es war so unnatürlich und bizarr, dass ich angeekelt einen Schritt zurücktrat. Ich schluckte. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte er und war sichtlich bemüht, seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet zu halten. „Angst?“ Schluchzend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Das…kommt schon noch“, er kicherte und ich fragte mich, wie verrückt wir beide schon waren. „Was meinst du?“ Meine Stimme klang brüchig, zitternd. Wie lange würde ich noch ohne eine nennenswerte Hilfe mit ihm auskommen? Er war unberechenbar und seine Anwesenheit schien mich langsam aber sicher zu vergiften, bald wäre ich zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. „Du…wirst bald niemanden mehr haben, der auf dich aufpassen kann…“ Ein weiterer zögerlicher Schritt nach hinten ließ ihn von meinen wahren, angstgetränkten Gefühlen wissen. „Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht schon längst, dass du mein Leben zerstören willst?“ Er lachte, diesmal schallend und laut. „Schlaues…schlaues kleines Mädchen“ Sein aschblondes Haar warf matte Reflektionen von dem hereinscheinenden, blassen Licht. Es würde keine Hilfe kommen, nicht schnell genug. „Aber…so schlau nun auch wieder nicht…“ Die Worte klangen, als wären sie mit einem genüsslichen Zähneknirschen ausgesprochen. „…Wieso? Was ist…was hast du nun schon wieder vor?“ Meine Stimme überschlug sich fast, so als gierte ich nach neuen Taten, nach neuen Vergängnissen, die ich auf ewig bereuen könnte. „Ich? Ich habe nichts vor…ich will nur mit dir sprechen…“ Er sprach mit einer solchen Ruhe und blickte sich dabei unschuldig im Raum um. Ich stieß ein verbittertes, abgehacktes Gackern aus. „Nur reden?“, gluckste ich ungläubig und voll trauriger Ironie.'' „Nur reden?“'' Er konnte nicht nur reden wollen. Auf unserem letzten gemeinsamen Spaziergang hatte er mich erdolcht, bei seinem Besuch im Krankenhaus war ich vergiftet worden. Ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er eben nicht nur ''reden wollte. „Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?“, Er lachte leise und heiser. „Jetzt…wo es ernst wird?“ „Was heißt hier ernst? Du bist krank, Sasha!“, schleuderte ich ihm ins Gesicht. Oha, mein Lieblingsthema. Jetzt hatte er verloren. „Ich…“ „bin bescheuert?“ „Nein“ „arrogant?“ „Auch nicht“ „geisteskrank?“ „bin nicht echt.“'' „sadistisch? Moment, wie war das?“ Ich war so in meinen Redeschwall versunken, dass ich sein letztes Wort nur ganz beiläufig mitbekommen hatte. „Du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich bin nicht echt“ „Was soll das heißen?“ Ich versuchte ein Lachen, aber es blieb mir im Halse stecken. „Bist du schon so gestört, dass…“ „Nicht ich. Du“ Er war vollkommen ruhig. Ernst. Todernst. „Was…soll das bitteschön heißen?“ Ich versuchte das Ganze immer noch gelassen zu sehen, aber innerlich breitete sich schon eine betäubend erschreckende Wahrheit aus. „Ich existiere nur in deiner Einbildung“ Mein Atem beschleunigte sich rasant. „Nein.“ Die Worte standen für kurze Zeit im Raum, bis sie einfach verklangen. „Doch. Was…glaubst du denn, wieso du nach jedem meiner Anschläge wieder aufwachst, hm?“ „Nein!“ Ich schrie jetzt. Das war nicht wahr! Also doch, ich wachte immer wieder nach seinen Angriffen auf, aber nein! Er war real, er war derjenige, der nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, nicht ich! Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, so als hätte mein Herz es begriffen, mein Kopf aber noch nicht. „Aber…bei dem Anschlag…auf meine Schule?!“ „Trauma. Du bist eingeschlafen und hast dir ausgedacht, dass ich mit den Terroristen und deinen Freundinnen gesprochen habe“ „Nein! Das geht nicht! Du…hast mich blutig geschlagen!“ „Masochismus. Versteh doch, ich war nie da!“ Tatsächlich lag die Zeit vor und nach dem Krankenhaus in einem unheimlichen Nebel des Gedächtnisschwunds. Apropos, das Krankenhaus. Dort hatte er mich das erste Mal so richtig umgebracht. „Sasha, im Krankenhaus…ich…ich habe gefühlt, wie mein Herz stehengeblieben ist.“ „Du hattest einen Schock, Alpträume und falsch auf ein Medikament reagiert. Ein anapyhlaktischer Schock, aber du wurdest rechtzeitig reanimiert“ Mein ganzes Dasein schien sich zwar auf einmal zusammenzufügen, aber auch aufzulösen. Ich merkte, wie viel Platz er in meinem Leben einnahm und ich merkte, wie verrückt ich auf andere wirken musste. Alles, alles passte auf einmal zusammen. Meine Eltern, die mich so komisch ansahen. Meine Freunde, die sich immer weiter von mir distanzierten, nur noch Sasha, der bei mir und in meiner Nähe blieb. Ich weinte nun hemmungslos vor mich hin. „Mach dir…keine Sorgen.“ „Wie soll ich mir keine Sorgen machen?!“, fauchte ich. „Du…du…was bist du eigentlich überhaupt, hm?“ „Sagen wir mal, ich bin ein Teil deines Unterbewusstseins. Du hattest schlechte Noten vor unserer ersten Begegnung. Hast dich mit deinen Eltern gestritten. Lehrer waren wütend. Du hast mich erfunden, damit ich dein Leben wieder zusammenfüge. All das hast du getan, um dein Leben vermeintlich besser zu gestalten“ Er sprach ganz ruhig, wie ein Arzt, der mir erläuterte, dass ich Krebs oder irgendeine andere unheilbare, tödliche Krankheit hatte. „Aber…ich will nicht verrückt sein!“, protestierte ich. „Bist du aber. Und…du musst lernen, dass ich nicht immer da sein kann“ „Was soll das heißen??!“, kreischte ich, schrill und hoch. Was zur Hölle meinte er? Er war meine einzige Lebensstütze, ohne ihn wäre ich ein Nichts, ein Niemand! „Ich werde gehen. Ich kann nicht immer da sein, um dir aus der Patsche zu helfen“ „Du…du kannst nicht gehen! Du…bist gewissermaßen Ich!“ Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Strichlippen. „Zumindest hast du das verstanden. Aber trotzdem kann ich dich dazu bringen, mich zu vergessen. Du bringst dich selbst dazu. Mit oder ohne Therapeut.“ Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf, meine Haare flogen mir wirr um den Kopf. „Was ist mit dem Brief aus der Psychiatrie, den du mir geschrieben hast?“ Ich kratzte meinen letzten Rest Hoffnung zusammen, wenn, dann wollte ich schon alle Mysterien in meinem Leben lösen. „Du warst allein. Erinnerst du dich an den Blick deiner Mutter?“ Verzweifelt keuchte ich auf, als dieser misstrauische Blick mich noch einmal in gedanklicher Erinnerung traf. Vielleicht hatte sie es damals für einen Scherz gehalten, oder aber meine wachsende Persönlichkeitsstörung erkannt. „Und…der Spaziergang?“ „Fehler in deiner Erinnerung. Du selbst hast versucht, dich umzubringen. Erinnerst du dich, der Verband, den du im Krankenhaus trugst, war an deinem Bauch blutig, nicht an deinem Rücken“ Ich sank auf die Knie. Oh nein. Mein ganzes Leben war ein Schwindel? All das, was er sagte, klang logisch. Jetzt erst kehrte die vollkommene Erinnerung wieder, dieser nervige Nebel verzog sich und gab den Blick frei auf all die schlimmen Taten, die ich begangen hatte. Ich war krank. Ich war geistesgestört. Ein Fall für die Psychiatrie… “Nein…nein, gib die Hoffnung noch nicht auf“ Ich riss den Kopf hoch, er war auf einmal so nah. Seine Stimme klang hallend, wie als hätte ich etwas gedacht. Tatsächlich saß er jetzt direkt vor mir, kniete und hob mein Kinn leicht an. Seine tiefbraunen Augen…ob ich sie je noch einmal sehen würde? „Wenn ich gehe, kannst du ein besseres Leben beginnen…“, flüsterte er und strich mir über die Wange. „Aber…du bist so real…“, schniefte ich und fixierte ihn mit geröteten Augen. „Hast du mich jemals im Spiegel gesehen?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und eine weitere Wahrheit führte mich einen Schritt näher an den Nervenzusammenbruch. „So wie ich dich kenne…wirst du mich nur gehen lassen können, wenn ich nicht mehr bin, oder?“ Ich schluckte und meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einer grässlich verheulten Maske. „Du darfst nicht gehen, bitte, ich flehe dich an“ „Tut mir leid“ Er legte seine Stirn an meine, die linke Hand hatte er an meinen Hinterkopf gelegt. Ich wollte immer noch nicht wahrhaben, dass das alles hier meine Fantasie sein sollte. „Ich werde dich immer lieben“ Er zog eine schwarz glänzende Pistole. Verächtlich betrachtete ich sie, beobachtete, wie er eine einzelne Patrone lud. Ich kämpfte gegen einen Brechreiz an. Ich hasste Insekten und das Gehäuse der Schusswaffe ähnelte nur zu sehr einem der ekelhaften Krabbelviecher. Für einen kurzen Moment erfüllte er mich mit Vertrauen, als er die Waffe auf mich richtete, aber dann war es, als hätte er eine Kerze ausgeblasen. Der Lauf wanderte zu seiner Schläfe und er entsicherte. „Sasha…“, hob ich an, aber meine Stimme war fast weg, ein Krächzen kam aus meiner geschundenen Kehle. „Vergiss mich, ja?“ Seine Umrisse begannen unaufhaltsam zu verschwimmen, seine letzten Worte hallten unheimlich in meinem Gedächtnis nach. Vergiss. Vergiss… Das Letzte, was ich von ihm hörte, war der Knall des Schusses. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen